Mangle
Para resultados similares, véase Mangle (Redirección) |-|FNaF2= Mangle (también conocido/a como Toy Foxy, Foxy 2.0 o El Destrozado/a) es un animatrónico perteneciente a la gamma Toy que hace su aparición en Five Nights at Freddy's 2, y es la versión avanzada, mejorada y perfeccionada de Foxy. Fue diseñado/a para entretener a los niños del Kid's Cove. Pero luego, este/a empezó a ser desarmado/a continuamente por los mismos hasta que el personal decidió dejarlo/a cómo una atracción en piezas, para armar y desarmar. Apariencia Originalmente, la versión completa de este animatrónico era, probablemente, la de un zorro humanoide con pelaje blanco y pecho, dedos y hocico de color rosa. Este llevaba una cola en la parte posterior y un garfio en su mano derecha. Esta descripción se toma basándose en la apariencia de la versión completa de Mangle en FNaF World, Adventure Funtime Foxy. Luego de ser desarmado/a, el personaje adquiere una forma "abstracta" y destrozada (De ahí su apodo en inglés, "Mutilado/a"). Esto deja completamente al descubierto su endoesqueleto así como varios cables expuestos, salvo la zona de la cabeza, mano y pie izquierdos que siguen manteniendo el traje original del animatrónico. Mangle parece tener dos cabezas, debido a la desunión de la zona facial del endoesqueleto. Por un lado, lleva la misma cabeza de zorro blanco con hocico rosa y una pajarita rosa, y por el otro, la cabeza fracturada del endoesqueleto al descubierto. Ambas poseen ojos de color amarillo. El resto de su cuerpo se compone de la superficie de un endoesqueleto normal, pero con sus articulaciones en desorden. Salvo su mano y pie izquierdos que mantiene la coraza original del animatrónico. A pesar de esto, Mangle sigue manteniendo algunas características de los Toys, como las mejillas sonrojadas, las pestañas, y el traje que parece estar hecho de plástico. Cabe mencionar que Mangle tiene unos labios pintados de color rojo, así como también unas uñas pintadas del mismo color en cada mano; incluso aún mantiene las uñas en una mano a pesar de que en dicha mano no lleva el traje, como se puede apreciar cuando está en el Right Air Vent. Localizaciones Mangle comienza la noche tirado/a en una esquina del Kid's Cove. Una vez activo/a, se mueve por todo Freddy Fazbear's Pizza desde el techo, siguiendo el patrón de movimiento: Prize Corner (Rincón de premios), Game Area (Zona de juegos), Main Hall (Pasillo principal), Party Room 1 (Salón de fiestas 1), Party Room 2 (Salón de fiestas 2), aparece en el pasillo central afuera de la Office (Oficina), y luego se dirigirá al Right Air Vent (Conducto de ventilación derecho) que es por donde tratará de entrar a la oficina. Mangle no entra a la oficina desde el pasillo, siempre tratará de entrar por el Right Air Vent. Cuando Mangle esté cerca de la Oficina se escuchará un sonido de estática o radiofrecuencia. Comportamiento thumb|Jumpscare de Mangle|250px Mangle se vuelve activo/a a partir de la 2da Noche. Inicia el patrón desde una esquina en el Kid's Cove, en una posición retorcida. Una vez activo/a, se moverá generalmente por la pizzería a través del techo. Viaja a través del Prize Corner, Game Area, Main Hall, Party Room 1, Party Room 2, el pasillo fuera de la oficina, y, finalmente, se arrastra a través de la salida del Right Air Vent para llegar a la oficina. Mangle no es capaz de entrar en la oficina desde el pasillo. Mangle también puede aparecer con frecuencia en la misma habitación con otros animatrónicos. Cuando Mangle se mueve dentro o fuera de una habitación que es vista por las cámaras, se producirá una sonido de estática. Una vez que Mangle es visto/a en el punto ciego del Right Air Vent, el jugador debe ponerse la Máscara de Freddy Fazbear para librarse de el/ella. Si Mangle logra entrar a la oficina, estará colgando en el techo por encima del jugador. En este punto, Mangle puede atacar al azar, dándole tiempo al jugador para llegar a las 6 AM. No existe manera alguna para deshacerse de Mangle una vez que haya entrado a la Oficina, salvo aguantar la noche esperando que Mangle no ataque al jugador. Audio Éste es el sonido que se reproduce cuando Mangle está en la misma habitación de la cámara que se está mirando, o en la oficina (ya sea desde adentro del conducto o arriba del techo). Archivo:FNaF 2 - Estática de Mangle.ogg El sonido que produce Mangle cuando mata al jugador. Éste es el mismo sonido que se reproduce cuando algún animatrónico ataca al jugador, a excepción de Golden Freddy y BB. Archivo:FNaF 2 - Grito de los animatrónicos.ogg Mangle caminando por el techo. Archivo:FNaF 2 - Mangle en el techo 1.ogg Archivo:FNaF 2 - Mangle en el techo 2.ogg Archivo:FNaF 2 - Mangle en el techo 3.ogg Archivo:FNaF 2 - Mangle en el techo 4.ogg Mangle en los conductos de ventilación. Archivo:FNaF 2 - Animatrónico en el conducto de ventilación.ogg Curiosidades *Muchos Fans del juego creyeron que Mangle era Funtime Foxy, pero Scott confirmó que no es así. * Al comienzo del tráiler si se mira de cerca los dibujos se pueden ver dos que parecen ser niños sosteniendo la cabeza de Mangle. Esto debido al hecho de que los niños siempre lo/la desarmaban. * El Chico del Teléfono revela en una de sus llamadas que el personal del restaurante habían reparado varias veces a Mangle antes de decidir que sería una atracción para "Armar y desarmar". * La estática de Mangle no suena en la versión para móviles ni tampoco cuando está fuera del pasillo. Probablemente sea debido a limitaciones. * De todos los animatrónicos, Mangle es el/la que en peor estado se encuentra, hasta el punto de ser un endoesqueleto sin traje Junto con Ennard. * Mangle parece tener dos cabezas de endoesqueleto, pero no dos cuerpos completos. Mientras está en el Game Area en el Party Room 2 y en el techo de la oficina se puede ver un segundo par de dientes en su boca, y también se puede notar (sobretodo mientras está en el Party Room 2) una segunda cabeza de endoesqueleto colgando de su cuerpo. * El Chico del Teléfono describe a Mangle como si fuese varón («So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some "take apart and put back together" attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle"»), pero en la Noche Personalizada en el desafío de "Ladies' Night" (Noche de damas) aparecen Chica, Toy Chica y Mangle por defecto. Algunos afirman que Scott añadió a Mangle para mantener equilibrada la dificultad. * Se cree que La Mordida del '87 fue causada por Mangle. ** Una cosa que se tiene en cuenta es su forma de atacar, siendo parecida a Foxy (aunque este parece ser un poco más abajo), el ataque de Mangle es una arremetida contra el jugador, aparentemente con la intención de capturarlo dentro de su boca. * Cuando Mangle logra entrar a la Oficina parece ser que los demás animatrónicos se mueven más rápido, posiblemente sea por sus sonidos de radiofrecuencia. * Mangle es uno de los dos animatrónicos que se pueden ser vistos en su punto de partida en la Noche Personalizada, siendo el otro Balloon Boy. * A pesar de estar en un completo estado de abandono, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse de pie, incluso andar por las paredes, techos y dar arremetidas. * Mientras Mangle y Foxy están en el pasillo de la Oficina al mismo tiempo, se puede ver con más claridad ambos ojos de su endoesqueleto. ** Un detalle notable es que sus piezas de color rosa se ven de color rojo cuando está en el pasillo con Foxy. Esto es probablemente debido a la iluminación. * A pesar de que en una de las imágenes de los avances del juego de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 se puede ver a Mangle junto con Foxy y ambos tienen un garfio, en el juego Mangle no tiene ninguno. ** Curiosamente en Five Nights at Freddy's World, su versión de Adventure Funtime Foxy si tiene un garfio en su mano derecha. * Cuando Mangle está en el Kid's Cove se puede observar un globo ocular a su alrededor. Cuando se marcha, el globo ocular desaparece. * Mangle es el/la único/a de los Toy Models que no lleva un adorno. * Mangle es uno/a de los pocos personajes que no tienen un peluche desbloqueable o figura en la Noche Personalizada, siendo junto con Toy Chica, Toy Freddy y Puppet. * Mangle tiene un raro porcentaje de estar activo/a en la primera noche. ** Esto podría ser un guiño a Foxy que al igual que Mangle, en el primer juego tiene un pequeño porcentaje de salir del Pirate Cove. ** En la versión demo, Mangle no se mueve nunca en la 1ra noche. * Contrariamente a la creencia popular, Mangle no puede entrar a la oficina desde el pasillo. Lo mismo sucede con Toy Chica. *Mangle y Puppet son los únicos animatrónicos con los labios pintados. *Mangle, junto a BB y Puppet, son los únicos Toy en tener una versión derivada. Es decir, una versión Phantom y Nightmare. *En una broma, Scott dijo que muchos fans le preguntaban si Mangle era hombre o mujer, a lo que él respondió: Yes. *El sonido de radiofrecuencia que hace Mangle es, en realidad, posiblemente, una banda de radio codificada, con un RTTY-75W-codificado militar (Radio Teletipo 75 baudios WIDE)de transmisión. En el medio, hay lo que suena como una voz demoníaca, pero en realidad es sólo un desajustado SSB (Single Side Band) voz. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, no es un RTTY código Morse, las voces no tienen un significado, y RTTY no es un SSTV tampoco. El sonido es sólo para fines estéticos - difícil de descifrar, pero sólo existen para fines ambientales. |-|FNaF3= Mangle hace una pequeña aparición en Five Nights at Freddy's 3, encontrandose sus restos en la caja que se encuentra de la oficina. Además, también protagoniza su propio minijuego, titulado Mangle's Quest (La misión de Mangle). Apariencia La única parte sobrante o recuperada de Mangle es su cabeza, siendo el estado de su cuerpo totalmente desconocido. Es, básicamente, una cabeza vacía. Minijuego Para ingresar al minijuego, el jugador debe mirar la CAM 07 en la 2da Noche y presionar desde la máquina "Arcade", el siguiente orden de botones: Botón superior izquierdo, botón inferior izquierdo, botón superior derecho y finalizar con el inferior derecho. Hacer ésto provocará que se inicie el minijuego. Jugando como Mangle, el jugador deberá recolectar todas las partes de su endoesqueleto, así para poco a poco ir formando el juego completo. Durante la partida, se podrá ver a un niño que correrá por dos habitaciones, el cual se deberá evitar tocar o de lo contrario cerrará el minijuego. Recogido el endoesqueleto, el jugador tendrá una puntuación en el lado izquierdo de la pantalla, la cual llegará a "400" (debido a que son 4 partes del endoesqueleto y cada una cuenta como 100). Una vez terminado este minijuego, el jugador tendrá dos opciones: Entrar a la puerta de salida que está al final de la habitación, o bien arriesgarse y saltar fuera del borde violeta donde se encuentra el recuadro por fuera. thumb|150px|Niño corriendo por el Minijuego. Si se decide saltar por fuera del borde violeta para conseguir el Final Bueno, al ir cayendo será vista una estática roja (Misma del segundo juego en el minijuego de SAVE THEM), como si pareciera que el juego se dañara, aun así, Mangle seguirá cayendo y se encontrará con una figura la cual se asemeja a Puppet llorando arrodillado. Si se consiguieron todos los globos en "BB's Air Adventure" previamente, al seguir caminando, podrán encontrarse una variedad de globos que al saltar, servirá como una plataforma. El jugador subirá y subirá hasta encontrarse con una luna. Al tocar el ultimo globo rojo hará que Mangle descubra un pastel, provocando así que finalize el minijuego. Después de realizar ésto, el jugador debe volver a BB's Air Adventure y darle el pastel al niño gris. Audio Musica del minijuego "Mangle Quest". Archivo:Mb5.ogg Saltos de Mangle por el Minijuego. Archivo:Jump2.ogg Sonido al recolectar las partes de Mangle. Archivo:Get.ogg Sonido de Mangle al caer sobre una superficie. Archivo:land.ogg Curiosidades right|170px *Cuando Mangle choca con el niño, antes de cerrar el minijuego, la pantalla se traba en estática. Por un breve momento se ve como el niño despedaza a Mangle haciendo referencia al suceso donde Mangle era continuamente desmantelado/a en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. |-|FNaF4 = Mangle tiene una pequeña referencia en Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter, haciendo un cameo como figura de juguete en los minijuego de la 1ra y 2da Noche. Puede ser vista en la esquina de una habitación dentro de la casa del niño. Se la describe como un juguete "despedazado" la cual no parece tener mucha relevancia, al no poderse interactuar con este. Curiosidades *La aparición de los Toy Models en el cuarto juego ha generado confusión, lo que ha hecho llevado a los fans ha creer que los acontecimientos del segundo y cuarto juego se llevan a cabo al mismo tiempo, o antes de la apertura de la pizzería del segundo juego. Sin embargo, esto no ha sido confirmado. *En el Minijuego muestra el muñeco en un estado "destruido" (Pudiendo ser referencia al estado original del animatrónico). La razón es desconocida. |-|Galería= Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Archivos del Juego FNaF 2 - Kid's Cove (Mangle).png|'Kid's Cove'. FNaF2 - Prize Corner (Mangle).png|'Prize Corner' con Mangle colgado/a en el techo. FNaF 2 - Game Area (Balloon Boy y Mangle).png|'Game Area' con Mangle colgado/a en el techo. FNaF 2 - Main Hall (Mangle).jpg|'Main Hall' con Mangle. FNaF2 - Party Room 1 (Mangle).png|'Party Room 1' con Mangle. FNaF 2 - Party Room 2 (Mangle).jpg|'Party Room 2' con Mangle. FNaF 2 - Right Air Vent (Mangle).jpg|'Right Air Vent' con Mangle. FNaF2 - Office (Mangle - Pasillo).png|'Oficina' con Mangle en el pasillo. FNaF2 - Office (Mangle y Foxy - Pasillo).png|'Oficina' con Mangle y Foxy en el pasillo. FNaF2 - Office (Mangle - Right Air Vent).png|'Oficina' con Mangle asomándose por el Left Air Vent. FNaF2 - Office (Mangle).png|'Oficina' con Mangle colgado/a en el techo. FNaF2 - Mangle Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Mangle. FNaF2 - Game Area (Mangle - Textura).png|Textura de Mangle en el Game Area. FNaF2 - Main Hall y Party Room 1 (Mangle - Textura).png|Textura de Mangle en el Main Hall y Party Room 1. FNaF2 - Prize Corner (Mangle - Textura).png|Textura de Mangle en el Prize Corner. FNaF2 - Office (Mangle - Textura).png|Textura de Mangle en la Oficina. FNaF 2 - Minijuegos (Mangle).gif|Mangle en los Minijuegos al azar después de morir. FNaF2 - Mangle Icono.png|Icono de Mangle en la Noche Personalizada. Iluminados FNaF2 - Kid's Cove (Mangle - Iluminado).png|'Kid's Cove'. FNaF2 - Party Room 2 (Mangle - Iluminado).png|'Party Room 2' con Mangle en la sala. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FNaF3 - Office.png|'Oficina', nótese la cabeza de Mangle en la caja. FNaF3 - Office (Alarma).gif|'Oficina' en alarma roja. Esta es activada después de recibir un fallo en el sistema de ventilación. FNaF3 - Mangle's Quest (Mangle - Cuerpo completo).png|Sprite del cuerpo completo de Mangle en el minijuejo Mangle's Quest de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF3 - Mangle's Quest (Mangle - Brazo).png|Sprite del brazo de Mangle en el minijuego Mangle's Quest de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF3 - Mangle's Quest (Mangle - Cuerpo).png|Sprite del cuerpo de Mangle en el minijuego Mangle's Quest de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF3 - Mangle's Quest (Mangle - Pierna).png|Sprite de la pierna de Mangle en el minijuego Mangle's Quest de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF3 - Mangle's Quest (Mangle - Cabeza Extra).png|Sprite de la cabeza extra de Mangle en el minijuejo Mangle's Quest de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF3 - Mangle's Quest (Mangle - Cabeza).png|Sprite de la cabeza de Mangle en el minijuego Mangle's Quest de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Miscelánea FNaF2 - Teaser 3.jpg|Segundo Teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FNaF3 - Teaser 3 (Whatcanweuse).jpg|Tercer Teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Thankyou.jpg|Mangle en el Teaser "Thank You". FNaF 2 - Noche Personalizada (Ladies Night).jpg|Modo "Ladies Night" en la Noche Personalizada. Cn 0.jpg|Mangle en la noche personalizada de Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Mercancía Fnafprototypemangle-8bit02jpg-c74674 765w.jpg|Figurita de Mangle. Funko-Five-Nights-at-Freddys--pTRU1-23645770dt.jpg|Peluche de la versión completa de Mangle (Funko). Plushies-FNaF.jpg|Kit cimpleto de peluches Funko (Mangle incluido/a). Lapices 2 (Funko!).jpg|Lapices con las cabezas de los animatrónicos (Mangle incluido/a). en:Mangle Categoría:Toy Models Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4